


Round Two by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Round Two by Anonymous"Gimme their first, their best, their worst, their most spontaneous, their most desired, their most embarrassing, their most heart-wrenching, their most boring, their most risqué, their most disastrous, their most boast-worthy, their most hated, their most public, their most fucking awesome, their most uncomfortable, their most politically beneficial, their most drunken, their gentlest, their most convenient, their most breathtaking, their most scandalous...and if you so choose, who they want to be their last~"





	Round Two by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345171) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Round Two

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character, Pairing** : Turkey ->Greece

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Foul language, suggested sexual activity. Not meant to accurately depict any group of people, this is a work of fiction.

 **Summary** : "Gimme their first, their best, their worst, their most spontaneous, their most desired, their most embarrassing, their most heart-wrenching, their most boring, their most risqué, their most disastrous, their most boast-worthy, their most hated, their most public, their most fucking awesome, their most uncomfortable, their most politically beneficial, their most drunken, their gentlest, their most convenient, their most breathtaking, their most scandalous...and if you so choose, who they want to be their last~"

 **Text** : [here ](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/9482.html?thread=13824778#t13824778)

 **Length** : 0:04:41

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/round2.zip)

 


End file.
